battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Panzer Kunst
Move Please anyone change Panzer Kunst to Panzerkunst -.- :The Viz translation AFAIK has always had Panzer Kunst as 2 words since the manga was published in English. :Even if the single word is linguistically correct in German, I believe that it would be better for this Wikia to follow the 2 term version, which most readers are familiar with. I myself have never seen it before used as a single word. I thus moved the article back to Panzer Kunst. --BrokenSphere 05:35, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Greets everybody, :I never used a wiki like this so I didn't want to mess stuff up, but I would like to give some suggestions for improvement. :1. Since we Germans just love combined words, it would indeed need to read Panzerkunst. Panzer Kunst in German just makes no sense. The difference is basically, Panzerkunst would mean "Art of armor", whereas Panzer Kunst would translate to "Armor.Art.", which would just randomly put two words togehter without any relation. :2. Schatten Forgen needs to be changed to "Schattenfolgen". Schattenfolgen doesn't make too much sense in german itself, but can be easily understood as "Following ( =folgen) the shadow (= Schatten)" or, since it describes an asian martial Art, can be loosely translated to "Series of techniques ( Folge is often used as an abbrevation of "Abfolge" which means sequence and is used for example to describe something like a Kata ) carried out in the shadows" :3. Hertza Haeon should most probably read Hertz-Schlag. This is a pun, since the german word for Heartbeat is "Herzschlag". Hertz is the derivated SI unit for cycles per second ( or frequency ) and pronounced nearly the same way as "Herz". :So, the Hertza Haeon is a vibration punch ( Hertz / frequency relation ), which primarily damages internal organs ( Herz relation ). The german word "Schlagen" is itself often used in combination with frequencies, like heartbeat (=Herzschlag), but means "punching" as well. Therefore "Hertz-Schlag" is the most appropriate translation in my view. :4.Ausser Stosse should be changed to Außenstoß. Neither Ausser nor Stosse are german words. "Äußerer Stoß" would be the correct translation, but nobody would say it that way, so Außenstoß would be the nearest thing to a correct term. :5.Seinerweisen needs to be changed to "Meine Weise", Seinerweisen means "HIS style", but "MY style" is obviously meant. My = Mein / Meine in german. :6. Einzug Rüstungen can't be combined in german language that way. Since "Armor Penetration" is meant, the best translation would be "Panzerbrecher" = Armor penetrator. Armor penetrating ammunition translates to "Panzerbrechende Munition". :7.Hertzer Nadel ("Heart Needle"). A bit like #3, it most probably should read Hertz-Nadel or Herznadel, depending on the emphasis on either frequency or heart relation. Also, "Hertzer Fahren" 'is cringeworthy, it should be renamed to Hertz-Treiber or Herztreiber. The english word drive can translate to the german word "fahren", but in this case "treiben" is meant. "Fahren" is related to driving cars or bicycles and stuff, but "treiben" describes a forceful push into something. :I hope this is some useful information for you guys, if you had some questions, feel free to contact me at faulerloewe@web.de. ::Thanks for the detailed explanations, a native German speaker's input is welcome. ::I would not change the entries given that this is how it appears in the official English translations. I am curious to know how the German version treats the techniques. Keep in mind too that Kishiro is using another language so he likely doesn't/didn't know all the proper rules and such. I would specify what the linguistically correct/more common sense versions are in a trivia section only. Even if Viz or Kodansha didn't follow correct German, they translated what was there and linguistically correct or not as Kishiro presented it, that is official. ::[[User:BrokenSphere|'BrokenSphere]] (Talk) 03:26, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Panzerkunst I made as many changes as I could. There were about 25 changes made all together in all of the different categories. --I heart Alita 22:28, 14 July 2009 (UTC)